Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am
Summary Episode Guide Previously on "24" * James Heller * Chloe O'Brian * Charles Logan * Jack Bauer The following takes place between 1:00 a.m. and 2:00 a.m. 01:00:00 Jack Bauer has been able to stop Audrey Raines from bleeding, but she needs medical attention still. Bauer tries to call Chloe O'Brian but she doesn't answer her phone. Suddenly another phone from one of James Heller's guards rings. Jack answers it, and Heller is surprized Jack is on the phone. Jack tells him that Christopher Henderson killed his men and escaped with the audio. Heller tells Jack he was double crossed by Charles Logan and needs Jack's help. Jack says Heller betrayed him, and Heller admits he made a mistake, but wants Jack's help now. Jack hangs up without giving a firm answer. and Chloe O'Brian work together to assist Jack Bauer.]]Jack then calls Bill Buchanan, who does answer. He says that he's trying to track down Henderson, but needs Chloe. Bill says she is with him,and puts Jack on the phone with Chloe. She says she can probably get to CTU's computers and track Henderson, despite the fact that Bill's computer is less than satasfactory for Chloe. Jack tells her to do it by any means necessary. Chloe tells Bill to start hooking things up, and then appologizes for bossing him around. Buchanan says it's alright. Jack tells Chloe to look at the airfield 15 minutes ago, and Chloe does so. She finds him leaving, but is still catching up with him. Jack and Audrey head to the cop car that Bauer borrowed. Audrey asks if the tape was destroied, and Jack says no, that if the tape was destroid, Henderson would have done it in front of Jack so Bauer would leave him alne. Henderson's cell phone rings, it's Charles Logan. Logan asks if Bauer is dead, and Henderson says no, but he has the tape in a safe place. Logan asks if the tape has been destroied, and Henderson says no, he is going to hang on to it for insurance. Henderson says that he doesn't want to end up like Walt Cummings. Logan says there's no reason not to trust him, but Henderson wants to play it safe. O'Brian is able to find Henderson, who is only three fourths of a mile ahead of Bauer. Bauer doesn't understand the time gap, but he keeps charging ahead. As he clears a turn he is able to see Henderson's car. He turns on the headlights and comes up behind Henderson, ramming into the car. He pulls along Henderson's car and drives him into what appears to be a barn. Henderson pulls his gun and gets out of his car. Jack tells Audrey to get down as Henderson fires. Henderson runs off and Bauer gets out of the car, telling Audrey to stay there. Henderson has run out of bullets and is reloading his gun. Jack walks in and tells Henderson to drop the gun, it's over. Henderson says that if he dies, Heller will die as well. Audrey enters the room. Henderson's men have been tracking Heller since he left the Presidental retreat and if they don't hear from Henderson every fifteen minutes, they kill Heller. Bauer calls Chloe and asks her to check on Heller, while he orders Henderson to cuff himself. Chloe asks Bill to help, adding sir at the last second. Bauer calls Heller and asks him if there's a chopper above him. Heller says yes, and seems confused. Jack tells Heller that Henderson's men are going to kill him unless he lets Henderson go. Heller asks if he's bluffing, and Jack says Henderson doesn't do that. Bauer tells Henderson he will let him go if he hands over the recording to Jack. Henderson says know, saying he won't let Heller die. Heller tells Jack not to do it, and says he won't be used to hurt the country. Jack seems confused as Heller tells him to get the recording to the right people. He tells Jack to tell Audrey that he loves her and drives his car off a cliff and into a lake. 1:10:07 Audrey looks absolutely shocked as Bauer tackles Henderson, calling him a son of a bitch. He says that greed for power is what caused Henderson to do this, and says he killed David Palmer and James Heller, two real patriots. He wants the recording, but Henderson doesn't have it and won't tell him where it is. Jack points the gun at Henderson, and Audrey tells him to shoot him. Jack slams the gun into Henderson's face, knocking him out. 01:18:16 President Charles Logan is on the phone with a man named Graham. Logan tells him to call off action against Christopher Henderson, because he still has the recording and will release it if he is killed. Graham tells Logan that he's concerned about Aaron Pierce, but Logan says he's taken steps to deal with Pierce. Graham is more concerned with Martha Logan asking questions. Charles says he will deal with his wife. Martha is talking with a Secret Service agent who is telling her that Pierce has been reassigned. Martha says that something has happened to him, and the agent can't seem to find Aaron due to a glitch in the system. Agent Adams walks up and says the President wants to speak with Mrs. Logan. She is escorted to a room where she believes the President is, but is locked inside with no phone or contact with the outside. 01:20:36 Jack Bauer has searched Henderson and the recording was not on him. Bauer assumes that he must have handed it off to someone, which caused his delay that allowed Bauer to catch him. Audrey is visably upset, and makes it clear to Jack that she will reveal to the world Logan's evilness. Bauer agrees. Jack calls Chloe O'Brian and asks her where the other car went. Chloe was able to trace it back to Van Nuys where someone got on a plane that is preparing to leave. Jack asks about Curtis Manning's location, and Chloe says he's about 20 minutes out. Bill Buchanan says he's still with CTU but can be trusted. Jack prepares to wait for Curtis, but Audrey tells him to go, saying she will guard Henderson and wait for Manning. 01:23:23 Bauer doesn't want to do it, but Audrey insists. They embrace, and Jack hands her a gun. He warns her to stay away from Henderson, and reminds her that he needs to be kept alive. Jack tells her not to answer the phone unless it's from him, and doesn't like the situation, but agrees he has to go. Audrey reminds him he needs to get the recording, and Jack says he will. 01:24:32... 01:24:33... 01:24:34... 01:28:54 Miles Papazian enters Karen Hayes office and tells her Vladimir Bierko has re-gained conscience, but the medical staff is still working on him. He adds that they have completed the switch from CTU to DHS two hours ahead of schedule. Karen says she's distracted, because Charles Logan's orders didn't make any sence. Miles says they're just out of the loop. Valerie Harris calls Karen and tells her that Chloe O'Brian escaped, and that she had a coversation with Shari Rothenberg who didn't stop her. Shari's in custody and Karen has Valerie bring Shari up to see her. Miles says that Chloe is probably trying to access their systems, and he will go check. explains her actions to Karen Hayes.]] Shari is brought in and left alone with Karen. Karen asks Shari what happened, and Shari says Chloe intimidated her. Karen makes it very clear that she is more intemidating, and demands Shari talk. Shari says that Chloe was going to get her fired by making her seek mental evaluation. Shari begins to ramble about how she has problems and should see someone, but Karen cuts her off and asks her why Chloe did all this. Shari says that Chloe thinks Jack is innocent and that President Charles Logan is involved. 01:31:46 Martha Logan is pounding at the door when Charles has Agent Adams let him in. He pulls Martha aside and tells her he needs her to calm down. He tells her that he was part of the planing that involved David Palmer's death. Martha fights with him, trying to get away, but Charles comes in again. He wants her to keep quiet for the good of the country. Martha balks at this at first but eventually submits so she can get out of the room, but won't ever forgive Charles. 01:35:48... 01:35:49... 01:35:50... 01:40:14 Graham (Season 5) is addressing three other men. One of them, Ron, thinks the plan has too many flaws and loose ends. Graham says that every plan has loose ends, and that nothing ever goes as planned. He says that everything will be okay, and to just think of his kids. President Charles Logan calls Graham and says that the situation with Martha has been resolved. Logan says that Martha will not find the truth again, and if she does, he will handle it. Graham says that he has done an excellent job so far today. Logan has been on the frontlines, they have been able to watch things unfold. 01:42:23 Chrisopher Henderson wakes up and tests the strength of the handcuffs. He looks at Audrey Raines and starts talking about James Heller. He tries to convince her that Heller may still be alive, and that she should make a phone call to try and save him. Audrey grabs the gun Jack left her and points it at Henderson's head, telling him she's not stupid. She knows he just wants to make a call so his men can find them, but Henderson says it will happen anyway. Henderson says Jack won't be able to stop this, and Audrey warns him not to say another word. 01:44:12 Back at the Van Nuys Airfield, Jack Bauer pulls up in his stolen squad car. He looks out to see a man boarding a plane and several cars with forigen flags boarding the plane. Bauer watches as Chloe O'Brian calls him. She says the helicopter with Henderson's men has changed course and Bill Buchanan adds that Curtis Manning may not make it in time. Bauer calls Audrey and tells her to get out of there now, saying Henderson's men are comming. Audrey protests, saying they need Henderson. Jack says she can't handle Henderson's men, and that Curtis will eventually get him. Audrey wants him to pay for killing his dad, as the chopper lands outside. Audrey aims her gun at Henderson, wanting to kill him. She takes the gun and leaves as the men begin to storm the barn. 01:45:56 Henderson's men enter the barn, and then release him from the handcuffs. Audrey gets to a door, but can't get it open. Henderson tells his men to find her and kill her. Audrey is aiming the gun, preparing for people to enter when someone puts a hand over her mouth. It's Curtis. Henderson's men enter the room, but Curtis and his team are able to take them out. One of the other agents has Henderson in custody. 01:47:45 Audrey calls up Jack and tells him that Curtis saved her and CTU has Henderson. She adds that she tried to kill Henderson, but couldn't. Jack says that all that matters is that she's safe, and asks to speak to Curtis. Jack tells Manning that CTU shouldn't let anyone talk to Henderson. Curtis says they're more interested in catching Bauer than listening to them, but Curtis says he'll do what he can. Bauer calls Bill and Chloe and they tell him it's a charted diplomatic flight. Chloe is having some problems with a State Department firewall, but Jack needs the passenger list, and tries to have Bill delay the flight. A fuel tanker is pulling into the airport, and Jack spots it. He climbs on the back and gets on top as it enters the airfield. 01:49:23... 01:49:24... 01:49:25... 01:53:45 01:56:04 (Karen calls Mike Novick) 01:57:47 (Karen calls Bill and warns him) 01:59:02 (Jack climbs off the truck and gets on the plane) 01:59:57... 01:59:58... 01:59:59... 02:00:00 Memorable Quotes * Jack Bauer: "It's over Christopher! Put the gun down; hands where I can see them! Do it, or I will kill you." * James Heller: "Make sure the recording gets to the right people! Tell Audrey I love her." * Chloe O'Brian: If we're going to do extensive satellite tracking, I need more than my laptop. I'm going to have to network onto your computer, even though it's kind of pathetic, and I need you to get that screen to work for me. * Bill Buchanan: Alright. * Chloe O'Brian: I hope you don't mind me bossing you around, but technically, I don't work for you anymore. * Bill Buchanan: It's alright, Chloe. * Chloe O'Brian: Good. * Shari Rothenberg: Chloe indimiated me. * Karen Hayes: She indimiated you? * Shari Rothenberg: And people think I'm crazy. * Martha Logan: I've forgiven you many things, Charles. But not this. You've broken my heart. I'm looking at you... I hate you. But I will keep my mouth shut, because the people of this country don't deserve to suffer. But you do, Charles. You do. * Graham: Just think about your kids, Ron. That's what I do. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Special Guest Star * William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Paul McCrane as Graham * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Tracy Howe as Agent Adams * Jenny Levine as Valerie Harris * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-Starring * Marc Raducci as Agent Steve Thompson * Carl Gillard as Ron * Adam Donshik as Baggage Handler * Bernard K. Addison as Airport Guard Background Information and Notes Day 519 519